Teddy's Patronus
by IAmTheSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Teddy is living with the Potters and Harry is teaching Teddy the patronus charm Im really bad at summarys so please just read :


Teddy's Patronus

"Come on Teddy! Your already late for your lesson!" Harry shouted up the stairs of his home in Godricks Hollow that he lived in with his loving wife, his two sons and his daughter; Ginny, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. His god-son Teddy also lived with them.

James Sirius was the eldest. Being the eldest, James took after Harry. Constantly on the look out for trouble. The middle child was Albus Severus who also took after Harry but on the caring and compassionate part of his father's personality. Lily Luna was the youngest. She took after her mother instead of her father and even though Lily was young, she could put up a fight. If she believed in something she would do everything in her power to make sure it happened. Teddy was older than all of the children and he moved in with the Potters once James started attending Hogwarts, he said it was so it was for easier access to Hogwarts but it was clear he just didn't want to stay with his boring old aunt. Teddy preferred it in the Potter household anyway! He had his friends and the closest thing he had to a father always standing by his side waiting to give a hand.

"Harry, it's 10 in the morning. Just give me a few more minutes...Please?". Today Harry was teaching Teddy a defence charm, he had learned this spell when he was a only few years younger than Teddy so he decided that it was time for him to learn it in case he ever ran into any trouble. Harry was teaching Teddy the Patronus charm.

"Nope! Get yourself up, dressed, and down here in 5 minutes! I have an important day planned!" Harry shouted up excitedly to his god-son, he couldn't wait to teach Teddy the charm so he could feel the rush of achievement when he successfully teaches one of his students a difficult spell or charm, just like back in the days of Dumbledore's Army. Harry knew only a powerful wizard could perform a full bodied patronus but Teddy was the son of Remus Lupin, one of the greatest wizards Harry has ever known but he also taught Harry this particular charm. He was also the son of Nymphadora Tonks, a great auror and metammaphorgus so Harry knew Teddy wouldn't find it difficult.

"What is so important about this lesson that I couldn't have 5 more minutes in bed? Seriously?" Teddy dragged himself down the stairs partially clothed, the only thing he was missing was his shirt which revealed that he had recently transformed himself a tattoo. It read:

"_I stole her heart, so she stole my last name _

_Victoire Weasley/Lupin" _

Becausethe tattoo was a magical tattoo, it moved. Gracefully fluttering around the words were Teddy and Victoire's wands. Exact replicas dancing around on Teddy's back. They started at the same point, parted their ways and then met again at the bottom of the shape that they were forming. Once the wands were finished, the pattern that was left behind was a heart. Slowly the words morphed together to make a photo of the couple. There was also another tattoo, right where his heart was. This one read:

"_R.I.P Mum & Dad _

_If you were with me now, I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now, you were the only ones who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

_I want to live my life, the way you said I would_

_With courage as my light, fighting for what's right _

_Like you made me believe I could"_

Swirling around this tattoo were Remus and Tonks' wands, which again were exact replicas. Again, they made a heart but then the heart morphed into two small hands with the right hand engulfed by a hand that looked like a giant's compared to the smaller ones and a smaller and petite hand on the left side, which still looked enormous compared to the other hands. The outline changed for a third and final time into a photo frame and in the frame, the words again started to merge together to make a moving photograph of a young family. By now you could tell that the family was a baby Teddy Lupin with his mother sitting with him, proudly showing him off to the world and his father protectively sitting on the other side of him, with his arm around both of them, shielding his new family from anybody that tried to tear them apart, they were both grinning from ear to ear.

When Harry saw these, he couldn't help but smile. Teddy had never known his parents and neither had Harry so he knew how it felt to be isolated and he thought that was why they got on so well. "Tattoos? There new aren't they?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, Victoire told me she liked them so I gave myself some the other night. I done Victoire's one and then I thought it looked nice so I done mum and dad's one and then I thought it looked even nicer so I done a few more, and then a few more after that until I was practically covered in them! I looked in the mirror and decided that it was a little much so I took them all off and only left Victoire's and mum and dad's." Teddy explained to Harry very quickly because he thought he was away to give him into trouble for getting tattoos but Harry just looked at Teddy and said "Teddy, I don't mind if you get tattoos as as they are meaningful and not 'Tramp Stamps'" Harry reassured him.

Teddy raked around in the washing for a shirt and to check if it was clean or not, he buried his face in it and took a big sniff, apparently it didn't smell too bad because he pulled it over his head anyway and performed a quick deodorizing spell on it. Harry looked over to Teddy and shook his head. "You know, there is a giant pile of washed clothes upstairs?" Harry (who still looked slightly disgusted) told Teddy. "Well yeah, but there in your room, and guess who is still asleep? I'll give you a clue, it rhymes with Pinny Gotter. You of all people know what she is like in the morning if you dare disturb the dragon's slumber..." Teddy looked at Harry and gave a slight joking shudder. They both stood there laughing until they heard what sounded like a shoe getting thrown at the door which just made them laugh even louder.

"Anyway! After that bit of fun we should really get down to business, today I'll be teaching you the patronus charm..." Harry explained before getting interrupted by a surprised and slightly scared Teddy. "Whoa whoa whoa...Patronus? As in 'only a powerful wizard can perform this' patronus?" Harry looked at Teddy sympathetically. "Look, I learned this when I was younger than you, do you really think I would be teaching you this if I didn't think you were ready?" Teddy looked back up to Harry and shrugged his shoulders "Harry, of course you would be able to learn it when you were young, you are the Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! You defeated the darkest wizard ever when you were only a baby and then again when you were 17! I can't, I'm not a powerful wizard like you..." Teddy trailed off seeming disappointed in himself. Harry spoke as soon as Teddy had finished. "Teddy, sit down, you are the son of one of the greatest wizards and greatest witches I have ever met. You are fully able to learn this. Now, I need you to think of a memory, a happy memory." He looked Teddy straight in the eye while saying this. After a couple of minutes of deep thought, Teddy turned to Harry. "I've got one!" They both looked pleased at this. "Now clearly say 'Expecto Patronum' whenever your ready". Teddy took a long and deep breath and after a few minutes of quietly going over his memory he shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A slight wisp of blue light flowed out of his wand, but no where near enough to keep off even half of a Dementor! "Well, look like we will need a different memory... Just out of curiosity, what memory did you use?"

Harry went over to sit next to Teddy that was now sunken into an armchair with his head in his hands. "I used the memory of the first time I met Victoire, it was kind of love at first sight so I thought it would be a good enough memory, but apparently it wasn't." Teddy went back to burying his head into his hands. "No, no, no. You need a much stronger memory than that! I know you love her but that isn't strong enough to keep away any Dementors that might try to kill you!" Harry was now getting frustrated at the young metamaphorgus boy. "Fine, what about..." Teddy again went into a train of deep thought. "...The first time we kissed, me and Victoire!" He seemed excited but Harry quickly put and end to that excitement. "Nope. Still not strong enough." Harry getting more frustrated by the minute. "The first time we held hands?"

"Nope."

"When I got sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Nuh-uh."

"When I bought my wand?"

"No way."

"When I first rode on a broom?"

"Been there, tried that, didn't work."

The pair went on like this for a god ten minutes. Suddenly, Teddy's eyes fill with realization. "I've got it! Well, I think I've got it..." Teddy started to doubt himself. "Is it okay if I use a dream, I can remember it as clear as a memory, if not even clearer?" He turned to Harry hoping that he had finally found the one. "Go for it!" Harry stood back to give Teddy room, in case anything went wrong. Again, Teddy stood still for a few minutes going over the dream in his mind then out of nowhere, "I will make you proud...EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry stood in amazement as a full bodied patronus leaped out of Teddy's wand. It was to blurry to make out what it was at first but after a while it became clear that Teddy's patronus was a wolf.

It leaped around the house, jumped up onto Harry and Teddy before putting his front two paws on the windowsill and howling at the full moon. Teddy pulled back and the wolf pounced back into his wand. Harry was awestruck. He had never seen anybody able to conjure up a full bodied patronus on only their second try! "Wow, Teddy, that was...that was amazing!" He pulled him into a tight embrace. Teddy, just as excited as Harry, done the same. "What dream did you use?" Harry asked after the shock had worn away. "This is going to sound stupid but I used one of my parents holding me as a baby telling me that I'm going to make them proud some day. Then they just sat there and told me about all of their adventures with the Order, the jokes Fred and George would pull, The amazing meals that Molly would cook when they all came together. Dad also told me things about the Marauders, about Sirius and James, he always went to mention somebody else, but stopped himself. It sounds stupid, but well, I guess it worked..." Teddy noticed that he was grinning like an idiot after talking about his dream. Harry couldn't help but smile. This brought back a lot of his memories too. "Harry, my patronus was a wolf wasn't it? What does that mean?" Teddy turned to his god-father (that was now also grinning like an idiot). "Teddy, son, that means you have fulfilled your mother and father's wish. You have made them proud..." Harry turned to look at Teddy and couldn't help but noticing the tears forming in his eye.

. /itm/COMPLETE-SET-OF-DELUXE-HARRY-POTTER-BOOKS-/180945501328?pt=Children_s_Young_Adult_s_Fiction&hash=item2a21313c90#ht_500wt_1167


End file.
